monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thaola Zafrina
Thaola Zafrina - córka elfa oraz leśnej wróżki pochodząca z Australii. Jest osobą która zdaje się nie przywiązywać do innych, zapatrzoną w siebie i swoją wygodę oraz urodę, nieco rozpieszczoną nastolatką z "dobrego domu". Thaola nie kwapi się do pracy, wychowano ją w poczuciu że jej głównym zadaniem jest bycie maskotką która zawsze ma ładnie się uśmiechać i wygladać. Zna zasady dobrego wychowania, i pomimo stwarzanych pozorów, potrafi podnieść na duchu kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Interesuje się florystyką oraz kosmetologią co może zdziwić ponieważ sama nie przepada za robieniem sobie makijażu. Osobowość Thaola przy pierwszym spotkaniu sprawia wrażenie nadąsanej, patrzącej z wyższością dziewczynki z dobrego domu. Sprawia wrażenie tamże osoby nieciekawej, płytkiej i łatwej do przejrzenia, fakt. Thaola nie ma szczególnie skomplikowanej osobowości lecz potrafi wysłuchać. Prycha na obowiązki, pozostając wiecznym dzieckiem które myśli że jeśli popełni błąd starsi ją uratują, nigdy nie przeżyła drastycznej sytuacji i nie doświadczyła ekstremalnych emocji. Bardzo łatwo męczy się fizycznie, nie lubi się angażować i po krótkim czasie odpuszcza, trudno zmusić ją do pracy czy wysiłku w grupie. Nie odrabia zadań domowych, ponieważ uważa to za stratę czasu. Jej podejście do obowiązków sprawia że nie jest dobrą uczennicą, lubianą w grupie rówieśniczej. Rówieśnicy bywają na Thaolę zwyczajnie zezłoszczeni że "jak to ona nic nie robi a my musimy pracować" Dla dziewczyny życie nierzadko bywa czarno-białe, łatwo osądza, trudniej zmienia zdanie. Dla Thaoli ważne jest pierwsze wrażenie. Nie potrafi nawiązywać silnych więźi emocjonalnych, żyje chwilą nie przejmując się tym co przyniesie przyszło$ć. Wygląd Thaola to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o bladoróżanej karnacji, dużych oczach o morskich tęczówkach oraz pełnych ustach. Posiada charakterystycznie wydłużone uszy, jej paliczki również są nieco wydłużone. Włosy elfki mają barwę śliwki pomieszanej z różem, brwi są fioletowe. Relacje 'Rodzina' Thaola jest córką elfa oraz leśnej wróżki, którzy w pewnym okresie swojego zycia zmienili miejsce zamieszkania i osiedlili się w Asutarlii. Jej rodzicom dobrze się powodzi, ponieważ są właścicielami znanego przedsiębiorstwa związanego z sprzedażą odzieży. Dziewczyna dorastała w bogatej rodzinie. Thaola to jedynaczka co czyni ją oczkiem w głowie rodziców, nierzadko wybielają jej zachowanie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nieznane są losy dalszej rodziny Thaoli ani to gdzie przebywają. Rodzice opowiadali jej że pochodzą z krajów środkowej Europy. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna w szkole zaprzyjaźniła się z Bridgette Gargouille. 'Znajomi' Szkolnymi znajomymi Thaoli są Blythe Eye a także Izumi Chang-Hino, lecz ich relacja ogranicza się tak właściwie do spędzania czasu na zakupach czy powiedzenia sobie "cześć" na korytarzu. 'Wrogowie' Thaola zdołała zaleźć za skórę Peyton. Obie pochodzą z dobrych donów, mają podobne zainteresowania, lecz krakenka nie była w stanie znieść podejścia Thaoli do innych osób i pracy, ma o niej niskie mniemanie. 'Miłość' Thaola nie jest zakochana. Nieznany jest jej stosunek do spraw sercowych, lecz zdają się być dziewczynie zwyczajnie obojętne. 'Zwierzak' Thaola nie posiada zwierząt. Nie jest to spowodowane niechęcią do zwierzaków, lecz tym że rodzice dziewczyny nie byli przychylni temu by Thaola posiadała zwierzaka. Zainteresowania 'Florystyka' Thaola od dziecka uwielbiała przyglądać się roślinom, podziwiać ich piękno i różnorodność. Dzisiaj dziewczyna także interesuje się roślinami, tyle że zainteresowanie to wzbogaciła o sztukę układania kwiatów. 'Kosmetologia' Co prawda Thaola nie przepada za robieniem sobie makijażu, lecz szczerze interesuje ją wpływ kosmetyków na skórę, wygląd oraz jak one powstają. Zdolności *'Latanie' - Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, Thaola ma możliwość latania na małe wysokości. *'Długowiczność' - Thaola nie jest nieśmiertelna, lecz może żyć znacznie dłużej niż inni. *'Młody wygląd' - Mając w sobie geny elfów Thaola pomimo upływających lat zawsze będzie młodo wyglądać. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ubraniach w klimacie fantasy jakie zakłada. *Jej stroje ograniczają się do maks 4. Kolorów. *Nie rusza się bez ozdoby na głowę. *Dużych oczach. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Ola. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Brednie." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Grzebyka do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Rzeczy o fioletowej barwie, brokat, ozdoby na głowę, ciepłe mleko, muzykę klasyczną. *'...A najmniej' - Obrażalskich osób, pośpiechu, tych, którym wydaje się że mogą jej dyktować co ma robić. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Pokój Thaoli w jej rodzinnym domu jest przestronny oraz urządzony według jej gustu. Ściany pokrywa fioletowa tapeta ozdobiona motywem kwiatów, łóżko zdobi ogromny baldachim a pod nim umieszczony jest dywan. *'Ciekawostka' - Dywan, który znajduje się pod łóżkiem Thaoli został przywieziony jako prezent dla córki przez jej ojca aż z Turcji. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię powstało w kreatorze imion, który podesłała Liść. *Nazwisko postaci to tak naprawdę imię, pochodzi ono od jednej z bohaterek występującej w sadze "Zmierzch". *Urodziny obchodzi 17 Sierpnia. *Ulubiony kwiat Thaoli to magnolia. *Obrzydza ją widok krwi. *Telefon Thaoli wbrew temu co mogłoby się wydawać wcale nie należy do najnowszych modeli. Jest to spowodowane tym że dziewczyna po prostu się do niego mocno przywiązała. *Dziewczyna już raz złamała prawe skrzydło. Klasyczny potwór Elf – stworzenie rodem z mitologii germańskiej, wykorzystywane w licznych książkach, filmach i grach w konwencji fantasy. Z początku elfy były pomniejszymi bożkami natury i płodności, później były przedstawiane jako chochliki lub duszki leśne bądź wodne. W folklorze przedstawiane są jako małe, wyglądające młodzieńczo ludziki wielkiej piękności, żyjące w lasach, źródłach, studniach, a nawet pod ziemią. Wierzono, że są długowieczne, jeśli nie nieśmiertelne i posiadają różnorakie magiczne moce. Wróżka - w baśniach oraz literaturze dla dzieci osoba płci żeńskiej mająca moc czynienia czarów. Wróżka jest najczęściej przedstawiana jako istota dobra i opiekuńcza, choć niekiedy może też rzucać czary szkodzące bohaterom opowieści (jak np. wróżka niezaproszona na chrzest Śpiącej Królewny). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px Związek Australijski (skrótowo: Australia; ang. Commonwealth of Australia) – państwo demokratyczne, położone na półkuli południowej, obejmujące kontynent Australia, wyspę Tasmanię i inne znacznie mniejsze wyspy na Oceanie Indyjskim i Spokojnym. Stolicą kraju jest Canberra. Jest szóstym pod względem powierzchni państwem świata. Australia jest krajem wysoko rozwiniętym, ze społeczeństwem wielokulturowym. W porównaniu z innymi państwami wskaźnik rozwoju społecznego (uwzględniający jakość życia, opiekę zdrowotną, przeciętną długość życia, poziom wykształcenia, swobodę działalności ekonomicznej, wolność osobistą i prawa polityczne) Australii jest bardzo wysoki. Według danych na rok 2014 znajduje się ona na 2. miejscu pod tym względem po Norwegii. Miasta australijskie są w światowej czołówce w dziedzinie życia kulturalnego. Australia jest członkiem ONZ, Wspólnoty Narodów, G20, OECD, ANZUS, APEC, Pacific Islands Forum oraz WTO. Galeria Thaola projekt.jpg Thaola skullette.jpg Thaola ID.jpg Thaola ID2.jpg Thaola ndid.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Thaoli Zafriny. Zastrzega tekst związany z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'09.02.19' - Thaola zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Australia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija